Indistinguishable Features
by NeonEnigma88
Summary: "I don't even know what I was running for-I guess I just felt like it." Max, lonely without a flock. The Cullen's, except for a hybrid member. The pack , with a tortured Alpha, all gathered at a grave. The grave of Renesmee Cullen who is missing and nowhere to be found. A girl falls. A girl that is known. Will this girl bring happiness? Or the pain of the past? T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

I don't even know what I was running for - I guess I just felt like it. ~J.D.  
Salinger, _The Catcher in the Rye_

But the funny thing about facing imminent danger is that it really snaps everything into perspective. Take now for instance. I'd never given much thought to how I would die-though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. _Run. You're faster than they are. You can outrun anyone. _Butwhen life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it is unreasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision. There was no choice really. If you were me you'd have done the same thing. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as she sauntered forward to kill me. _I'm not going to die today._


	2. Chapter 2

Wassup my friends [insert gangsta accent]? I'm M and I am FINALLY an author on fanfiction! I had been toying with the idea and, on impulse, wrote and uploaded a story! That story ( and the second one ) is/are called Indistinguishable Features and Taken By Storm. Recently, I adopted the story Flying Free from Faliara, and chapter 1 (written by me) has been updated! I have been reading fanfiction for a while, but as I said, I am new to the authoring aspect. I can handle flames and constructive criticism so hit me with all you got babay! While reviews and compliments are important to me, I am not going to be one of those authors that -

A) Won't update until I get a certain # of reviews.

B) Will beg for reviews.

or

C) Will get scared or lose inspiration because of flames.

I want my readers to review because they want to, not because they feel an obligation or want a faster update ( I will update pretty regularly:). But in anycase I do appreciate reviews. The reason I don't care TOO much for reviews is because I am writing for myself. I am writing because it helps me express my emotions and I love anything with an word aspect. Reader satisfaction comes second (JK ;)! In conclusion, I want reviews, I won't beg though, and I'm writing for myself! The same is with following and favoriting.

Other than that, I am OK with everything and I am looking forward to writing on fanfiction! Please review or PM me if you have any questions, comments, concerns (I sound like a teacher!) and I will be happy to respond! I hope you enjoy my stories!

Some what sincerely,

M AKA NeonEnigma88

PS… BTW I want to thank Zach Goode Stole My Heart for their review. While I may not want to beg, every author loves a review! (*hint hint*) Also, thank you for-

Reviewing and being the first reviewer for this story.

For being the only person who caught the blending of both books.

THANK YOU! I also want to thank everyone who has favorited or followed any of my stories!

Now on to the Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing but the plot. James Patterson does own though!_

* * *

_Pretty please_

_I know it's a drag_

_ wipe your eyes and put up your head_

_I wish you could be happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do_

_ But love you the best that I can_

-Darling, Avril Lavigne

* * *

Out of all the things I would have expected, this was not it. I had thought I could handle anything life threw at me, but I hadn't been prepared for this scenario. I had been kicked out of the flock. Not exactly kicked out, more like abandoned. With only a sentence crudely carved into a tree. "_Who are you?_" it said in jagged, broken letters. Just like my heart. I wonder what made them leave. To leave me.

I jumped up with a start. This wasn't me! The Maximum Ride I've always been never would've been this depressed [or sappy] over something so trivial! "Yeah, right." I mentally scoffed. "Trivial indeed."As for being more emotional, I actually sort of liked it. It was different. And different was what I needed right now. I also needed to fly. Crouching in a tree, bawling your eyes out doesn't exactly work wonders for a set of wings. I also wanted to lose myself. What better way to do that than to fly? I stood up and stretched out my wings. I was ready.

I leaped into the air, extending my extra appendages. I gave a few starting flaps and coasted on a current. I took a poetic moment and thought of how beautiful the sky is. Moment over. Why should I enjoy life when I was supposed to be in pain? Emphasis on supposed. Though I was still hurt, betrayed, needing a punching bag, etc. I was all cried out. It really wasn't that bad now. Oh, who was I kidding! Of, course it hurt like the devil, but I could feel myself moving on. And while remembering the happiness we had shared together, it was hard not to just let myself fall. So I poured on the super speed and vanished. I didn't stop. I don't know how long I flew. Where I flew to. Not even why I flew. But I know that I didn't stop. I ignored my screaming muscles, screaming brain, screaming conscience, and internal screams. I spurred myself with the anger I felt. It was my fuel. I didn't stop.

Until I had to. There was no more anger. Just like that I was empty. Subsequently, I fell. And crashed. Hard. On a grave. A grave surrounded by people. People that I vaguely recognized. In the second before my eyes shut, I knew. I wasn't Maximum Ride. At least not anymore. I guess I never truly was.

_"Who are you?" echoed my brain_.

I didn't stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for writing late. No, I don't have an update today, but it will be up soon. (I just have to write it first!) I finally checked my email and saw all the reviews and I was astounded. I have big plans for this story and am happy that people are reading. I just wanted to make a few things clear. Yes, this has the cliche, Max-kicked-out-of-the-flock, but this will take a very different direction. I didn't realize how overused the beginning was, but now I get it. If I will tell the truth, the plot starts like that because everyone uses that plot and I wanted to try one. Thank you for pointing that out. And I also understand how people wait to read or review a story, and even though I wish you guys wouldn't, that would be hypocritical because sometimes I do that too. And now I also realize how much work goes into every chapter so please bear with me if my updates are sorta short. I am still trying to get the hang of this whole "faster, longer update" shebang, so please try to be patient with my incompetence. I also wanted to mention that while I am a fairly regular updater, my updates might have a few weeks in between. I don't have much time, but FF is important to me so I am trying to make more time to write. For you authors out there you probably know how hard it is to force out writing when your not inspired. (which is not a lot, but I am a perfectionist). I want to thank all my reviewers for taking a few seconds out of their most likely hectic days to write a short, encouraging note to me. So thank you for giving me something to write about while I make the next chapter!

From,

Exhausted M

aka NeonEnigma88


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything except my plot! James Patterson and Stephenie Meyer DO own though!

* * *

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?

(I am going to do this on all my stories) Guess who the singer(s) are for the song that inspired each chapter? Leave a review or a PM and in the next update I will tell the name of the song, singer, and accurate reviewer! And if someone asks, I will also explain how the song relates and what part of the story matches a part of the song.

* * *

[Jacob's POV]

Why? Why am I empty? Why have I, the one strong fearless alpha been reduced to a helpless, broken heap? Why is my life filled with suffering? Am I that meaningless? My life is at this point. The world is my enemy. My antagonist. It tortures me with its endless possibilities and outlets. And I would take one of those outlets to leave this world if it weren't for one thing. That steel cable that tethered me to this earth. Nessie. She was the only thing that kept me from ending it all. She managed this with her rapidly fading presence in our memories. And every day I was alone broke another piece of my heart. I couldn't keep doing this.

The agonizing silence didn't quite draw me out of my thoughts. But I noticed that we had arrived. My eyes instinctively looked away from the gravestone. I knew what I would see anyway.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Missing and remembered

A beloved daughter, niece, grandchild, family member, and imprint

Dearly missed and forever awaited

Come back

I was the only one who had objected to having a gravestone. To everyone else, it provided some measure of closure, despite the little good it did. To me, it made it all the more real. Nessie, mangled and bruised, shuddering her last breath. And it hurt. It hurt to think that my imprint, my steel cord, would snap. That I wouldn't have a reason to live anymore. IfThat I would have lived in vain. That my promises would have been in vain. I had promised Nessie that we had forever. And we hadn't. The Volturi had been prepared. And we hadn't. We went off to celebrate. While they were rallying their forces. We were of relaxing. Then they attacked. They took my Nessie you right out of my very arms. Barely thinking of that night would cause me to phase. Even now I could feel myself shaking. I had to control myself. While I was in the process of doing that a rapid flapping noise reached my ears and I realized that I was the only one not poised for battle. And then a girl crashed. From the sky. On Nessie's grave. She had wings. I knew her. She was my gravity. At last.

* * *

And there you have it! Max=Nessie! Yes, it's overused,cliche,(other cliche synonyms),etc. but I wanted to do my own and my plot will be REALLY different! I had 2 pages all ready to type and when I did, it came to this much, only about 350 or so words :+( Also, I hope you liked seeing a different character's POV. I will be switching POV's a lot, so get used to it! Any of my male readers (if I have any), I would highly appreciate it if you told me more of what being in a dude's head is like. Just in case you didn't realize, I am a girl (despite what my friend's say about my tomboyish personality). So please, any guys out there, tell me what a guy thinks like. (Girls who can help, your advice will also be used!) I want to make my writing as authentic as possible. Oh, and if you were wondering why Jake was so sappy and heartbroken in this chappy, it's cuz I think in this scenario he reserves all rights to be as depressed as he wants.

Now.. short summary of AN previous chapter!

I am still trying to get used to the whole "longer, faster updates" thing and it might take me awhile to get the hang of it. I also wanted to mention that I am not one of those authors who will update regularly. I am a perfectionist and it takes a bit of time to get each chapter to my standards. Nerd moment aside, I am sorry to those readers who like this story, but my updates might have a few weeks time in between them. But rest assured, just because I don't update regularly doesn't mean I will be abandoning this story!

From,

Satisfied M


End file.
